Who Knows What?
by thisisawittypenname
Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren’t telling the lab. But who really knows what? Snickers COMPLETE
1. Nick

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: I mulled over the idea for a little while before trying to write this out, and this chapter I had to re-write a couple of times. I guess starting was the hardest, because the rest came pretty easily, even if it took a while to get down on paper. Anyways, enjoy :D

Chapter 1: Nick

(Nick's PoV)

We decided, at first, not to tell anyone, because we weren't sure exactly where this was going. I sure knew where I _wanted_ it to go; this was something I'd been thinking about for a long time, but it was new for both of us. After all of the flirty banter and ignored tension (the good kind, of course) between us we'd finally just pushed each other over that line dividing friendship and…

Well, I'm not sure, really. Involved, I guess you'd call it. Sara all but lives at my house, and I'm just crazy about her, and she always tells met he feeling's mutual between trading kisses. But we haven't done anything yet. The very big anything, if you catch my meaning. And it's hard because we usually sleep it the same bed with Sara snuggled up to my side.

But we're taking things moderately slow, and I'm perfectly ok with that. This way it's comfortable and not rushed, and frankly, I don't think either of us is quite ready for that. I mean, Sara's had a pretty bad track record what with Hank and that whole unspoken attraction to Grissom, so she's basically been taught she doesn't deserve a functioning, healthy relationship. And after Kristy… I mean, it's not like I loved her, but I was close. If things had been different, maybe I could have. She was special. But after she died, it's not like I've been looking to jump into bed with anyone.

For which, I might add, Warrick's taken to teasing me about.

And that's kind of weird. He doesn't know; none of them do. Sara, I mean, she likes to rationalize things, and we sat and talked about it. Somewhere between smoldering kisses on the couch we realized it was simpler if it was, at least for now, just us in the relationship. Greg would joke, Warrick would tease, Catherine would dote; they'd all mean well but Sara'd feel overwhelmed. I would too.

Plus, there's Grissom.

We talked about that, too, and she assures me that it never went past infatuation. He was a mix of the father and the confidant she'd never had. Her feelings got jumbled.

And I believe her when she kisses my nose and tells me that the past is gone and "she's with me now and forever, and that's all that matters". She means it; the way she says it leaves no qualms, and that makes me falls that much harder for her.

You know, for working at the number two lab in the country, the rest of the gang isn't too observant of the change in the nature of Sara's and mine relationship. I don't think they notice a thing. Although, even before, she and I laughed and flirted and swapped innocent touches (a hand on my shoulder, my lingering fingers when I handed her coffee) and a lot of people, including a few suspects, thought we were together.

But that hasn't some up in a while. We're discreet and professional at work, at least while we're on the clock. Break time is often spent in the locker room behind a bay of rarely used lockers, or out in the parking lot, our roaming hands hidden by our department issued Denali's.

There've been some close calls, of course, but that just makes it all the more tempting for me to snag her from processing evidence with Catherine for a brief, but immensely enjoyable ren de vous in the parking lot.

And, mind you, I've never heard her complain.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Next chapter is Sara's point of view. Let me know what you think of this one, though :D


	2. Sara

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: Yeah, like if I really owned it I'd be wasting my time typing this up online instead of hacking away at the shows scripts…

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: First of all, I'm upping the rating a bit for this chapter due to one naughty word. Anyways, the second chapter wasn't as hard as the first one was… I think because I had more of an idea of what I wanted in the big picture. Or maybe because I was wearing my cool blue socks the night I wrote this. Whichever…but either way, here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sara

(Sara's PoV)

It's weird, because I was just so hung up on Grissom. Which in itself is ridiculous, because to even be a blip on his radar I'd have to compete with roaches and fetal pigs and one very large tarantula. I was completely oblivious to anything or anyone else though; I'd never had such great male presences in my life, and when you're in the state I was in, even Grissom looks like he's got it together. I put the man on a pedestal, which wasn't fair to anyone. But he was unattainable, and that was safe.

I got over that soon enough.

And there was Nick.

Nick is everything Grissom couldn't be; friendly and approachable. He has an easy, southern "aw-shucks" grin that's just completely contagious, and you can really tell he cares about people. About me. I started coming around.

And the only thing I could think of the first time he kissed me was "It's about damn time". I vaguely remember twining my arms around his neck to draw him closer and he must have responded favorably because we've been doing it ever since.

It scared me. It still does, a little bit. Because, unlike Grissom, Nick was interested and he was someone I could really grow to care about. Someone I could depend on. And that scared me beyond anything. Nick is just so great, and it makes me wonder sometimes why he wants to be with me. I've got a heap of emotional baggage, and that just never seemed fair to dump on him.

I think he always guessed there was something off, in the beginning. But he never confronted me about anything, or pushed. He trusted me to tell him in my own time.

And when I say tell him, I mean everything. I told him about my own insecurities, and about Grissom. I told him about my parents and about my screwed up childhood. After I got it all out, I felt like a huge idiot. Some nagging voice in my head that sounded strangely like Grissom kept asking me, why would Nick want to know any of that? The silence hung in the air, and I was just so vulnerable.

I hate feeling vulnerable.

But Nick snaked his arms around my waist and peppered kisses on my jaw line, making a trail to my ear. "I'm glad you told me" he said, and I didn't feel so vulnerable anymore.

That's another thing about Nick; he listens and reaches out and can make me feel safe by doing something as simple as trailing a finger up my arm. Grissom wouldn't come near me with a 10-foot pole sometimes, and even though somewhere deep inside of me I knew that, and counted on it, it still hurt. But Nick hugs me like he'll never let go, and I love that. I need that contact more than I'll ever admit.

Even at work, which is dangerous territory. For as much as I warn him we'll get caught, or protest when he lures me to some secluded part of the lab during break, I always look forward (a bit guiltily) to when he kisses me like he does when we're alone. Some days he just can't keep his hands to himself.

Not that I really mind. But I don't want to get caught at work.

Because no one but us knows yet. I know we'll get around to telling them eventually, but its working for us the way it is now. I don't want to open it up for public scrutiny. I don't want people to question us together. Neither of us could handle that.

Even though I've got Nick now, and we go out and watch movies or go bowling or something, work is still a huge part of my life. It was pretty much all I had for a while, and you just don't let go of something like that. I don't think I could take it if someone called into question my professionalism. Or Nick's, for that matter.

We'll tell them sometime, but for now we've got a good thing going, and I figure, if it isn't broken, I won't try to fix it.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Up next is a chapter from Catherine's point of view. So hurry and review before you're inclined to review the next one :D Heh heh… see you next chapter!


	3. Catherine

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: It's not mine, and short of my last birthday wish coming true, it never will be

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

Spoilers: Slight spoilers for season two, but it's about…half a sentence?

A/N: Doing this from Catherine's point of view gave me a little bit of trouble… which might have been a blessing in disguise because it spurred me to try and write a fic from her perspective, which I'm working on now. Even though it's not finished, I really like it (especially because, of course, I made it Snickers). But I digress…

Chapter 3: Catherine

(Catherine's PoV)

They think they're being discreet. Bless their hearts, they really do. But we all know. Well, most of us do, anyways. Warrick's got himself convinced "his man Nick will never make a move". But I think he already has. So we made a bet, with a tidy sum of money riding on it.

And if that gives me a ready-made excuse to talk and joke with Warrick, so be it. It's not like I'm complaining.

But back to Nick and Sara. Because I'm _sure_ they're Nick and Sara. The way he looks at her when he thinks no one's watching. The way she smiles at him in a way she's never smiled at anyone. They're together alright; I just never found any real proof. Which, of course, is what Warrick insists on.

Greg agrees with me, at least. And for as much as he liked Sara, he told me he was genuinely happy for them. He would have told them, but they don't know that we know. I figure between Greg and myself, we'll find a way to drag it out of them.

I wonder, sometimes, why they didn't tell anyone. I mean, we're all close here. Even Sara and I have been known to get along pretty well on occasion. Didn't they think we'd be happy for them? But I figure they're either working things out between the two of them, or worried about Grissom.

Now, the man is a genius, and I'll be the first one to admit it, but I gotta say, he's completely clueless in this case. He told me once he just doesn't get people, and I'd have to agree with him.

I wonder what he'd think if he knew, though. He's always been… not as close with Nick as with the rest of us, and even if it wasn't apparent to anyone else, he _did_ care for Sara. He just didn't know what to do about it. Sending that plant was the closest he'll ever get to doing anything about it, and that wasn't even his idea. I just can't help but wonder, now, how he'd react.

Personally, I think it's a pretty good match. Nick and Sara balance each other out. Sara's always been a bit reserved' for a while it seemed liker her only hobbies were working massive amounts of overtime and reading forensic journals. She was turning into another Grissom, which could have been her way of getting close to him. It wasn't exactly a huge secret she harbored _some_ kind of feelings for him, and imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? But lately she's been smiling and actually going home after shift. I overheard her, once, suggest to Archie an old drive-in movie venue when he was asking around for first date ideas. Nick's really gotten her to open up and leave the lab behind when she clocks out. Which I am all for, because one Gil Grissom is plenty.

And she's done wonders for Nick. He'd always been a bit insecure. Grissom's approval seemed to mean more to him that it did to Warrick or me. I know he's the baby or a rather extensive family; and he probably came to Vegas with that "eager to prove himself" mentality. Vying for attention must come naturally to him. Now, though, when he gets a bit attached to a case with a child having been…taking advantage of, it's Sara who calms him down; leads him away from the evidence for a (much needed) break.

And that goes both ways. I don't know why, but I've noticed Sara's always been a bit sensitive to abuse cases; battered women and children. Now nick's the one who she leans on. He's the one who drags her away, insisting she needs "a walk to clear her head".

I'm not stupid; the last time that happened, I followed them. Their 'walk' was limited to a brief stroll down the hallway and a pit stop behind a bay of lockers. I had my proof.

So I smiled and tracked down Warrick. He agreed to double the bet no problem.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Of the first three, this one was the hardest for me to write. I don't really know why… ah well. Reviews make me giddy, and (for those of you wondering) the next chapter is an insight into the strange mind of one Gregory Sanders :D


	4. Greg

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: I own it the day pigs start to fly, which is not today, at least Throws pigs vainly in the air

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reveiws! It was really cool to read that the last chapter didn't suck. I'm hoping to get the other story I wrote (Cath's PoV) up this weekend. I was reading through some of my old fics, and I noticed a lot of typos in some. I'm trying to be more careful, but I'm a bit of a spaz, so when I type, I tend to skip some letters or whatnot. Anyways, as promised, here's the next chappie!

Chapter 4: Greg

(Greg's PoV)

I like her. I think I like her much in the same way she liked Grissom. Except my liking her wasn't creepy and gross and just plain wrong.

Ok, so I'm a little biased. But I liked Sara, and even though I figured out (after a while) our relationship was more of a friend-type thing, I still flirted shamelessly with her. It was, is, fun. Plus, she's hot, so if she ever changed her mind, it's not like I'd be upset.

And Nick is just the coolest. He's like that older brother that everyone wants, you know? He laughs and jokes and teases, and I occasionally even _learn_ something from him. But don't tell him I told you that.

Eventually (especially after Catherine and I started having our little "are they or are they not" chats) I got clued into he fact that there was this tiny, subtle shift in Sara's and mine relationship. She didn't really act any different, but she sort of became (to me) like my older brother's girlfriend. The one that smiles and jokes with you, but the one that ultimately comes over to the house to see "big bro". Big Bro, in my case, is Nick.

Does this make any sense?

Like, before, when I used cheesy pick-up lines on Sara, she'd laugh and toss a barb right back. Nick would sort of tense up and glance at her, promptly changing the subject. Now, though, when I do the same thing, Sara still laughs and shoots something back at me. But Nick doesn't get all tense. He just seems kind of relaxed, sporting a lazy grin, and laughs good-naturedly at the exchange. If he's in a really good mood, he might even join in with a few comments of his own.

It used to be like he was jealous. Like he was thinking, "what if Sara actually responds to the handsome and charming Greg's advances?" Now he's more, "I have nothing to worry about because Sara's with me, even though any woman would be a fool not to respond to the handsome and charming Greg's advances."

Something like that, anyways.

Its obvious to me they're together, and I'm fine with that. Good for them; I'm happy for them both. I'd be happier still if they'd just drop the charade and just, I dunno, make out right here in my lab. I can't very easily leave my experiments unguarded so I can go gallivanting off to get a picture. And I would so dearly love a picture. You see, Catherine has this ongoing bet with Warrick, and she said she'd cut me in for 20 of the winnings if I help her get some solid proof.

I lent her my camera-phone. Those two've got a good chunk of change riding on this, and I'm not about to turn down 20.

Plus I figure when she gets a picture, and when I get the phone back, I could milk a few favors out of them in exchange for not plastering the photo all over the lab.

I say "when" and not "if" because it's really just a matter of time before we catch them in the act.

"Coffee breaks" they say, even though they come back looking a little too happy, if you know what I mean.

I always have to bite my tongue to keep from saying, "Coffee break, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

End Chapter 4

A/N: Let me know what you think and I just might post the next one (which, by the way, is a little insight into non other than… Warrick! If that's not motivation, I don't know what is)


	5. Warrick

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Let's just move on…

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: HA! This chapter took forever to load, but through my awesome powers of persusion (and, fine, some verbalabuse) I coerced it into letting this upload! Anyways...This chapter's rated just a bit higher for one word… shield your eyes young'ens! And for those of you that are interested, I make my PB&J's the same way (you'll see what I mean). Also, thank you guys SO much for the awesome reviews! Everytime I log on to my email and see that I have mail in my inbox, I all but jump with glee!

Chapter 5: Warrick

(Warrick's PoV)

Now, I know my man Nick; he's practically family. I know things only a mother would know, like his ridiculous insistence on putting peanut butter on both slices of bread, jelly on top of one, when making a sandwich. Really, who does that? I know things a mother probably wouldn't, or wouldn't want to, know; college antics, the details of his last date. I also know things that are pretty much common knowledge; for example, his love of country music (tractors, dogs… the whole nine yards), or his backing of the Dallas Cowboys (who I'm hoping will get slaughtered next game…I'm not one to turn down a friendly $20).

Case and point? I know Nick pretty well. We're pals. I also happen to know that he's been carrying a torch for Sara for quite a while now. But, I know that the chances of him acting on it are about as good as Ecklie coming to work in a good mood wearing a suit that looked like it cost more than $5.

That is to say, the odds aren't good.

Which is why I was more than happy to put a little money on it against Catherine. We settled on one week. If she didn't come up with proof by the end of seven days, I walk away with my pockets that much heavier.

I was pretty confident. Like I said, I know Nick.

It was Sara that was the variable here, but I figured I knew her, too. Not as well as Nick granted; I mean, when she came to Vegas, that girl was wound tighter than a spring, at least around me. I t probably went both ways, thinking on it, which, seeing as her whole reason for being here was to see if I was an incompetent gambling ass, was understandable. But after a while, she relaxed and I got over looking at her as an outsider, and we got to be pretty good friends.

And it's not like she'd come out and declare it to _me_ if she did, but I just never got he feeling she was all that interested in Nick. I mean, yeah, they'd flirt shamelessly and worked seamlessly, but I figured they were just fast friends.

So, even though Nick, I'm sure, wanted more, I was convinced he would never **do** anything about it. And, like I said, it's not like I had any reason to believe Sara would make a move, or even if she wanted to.

So when Catherine wanted to double the bet at the end of that week in exchange for a couple more days, I was all for it. Chalked it up to her being desperate. I was cool with a couple more bills in my wallet. Besides, what proof was she going to give me? It's not like they were just going to admit it, and there was really nothing else. A photo? Catherine doesn't have a personal camera, and she'd never use a department issued one for anything less than a crime scene. I told her I'd believe it when I saw it.

But Cath's one determined lady. And I somehow overlooked the fact that she got Sander's on her side, who, it turns out, _does_ happen to have a camera-phone.

I quickly found out hwy she was so eager to double our wager. What could I do besides fork over the cash and stare unbelievingly at the picture?

She laughed and told me she felt so bad for me she'd take me to breakfast after shift. Her treat.

I was down with that.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Definitely not one of the harder ones for me to write (personally). I think Warrick is a pretty laid back character, and I guess I can be like that sometimes, too. Unless of course this chapter was horrendous, and in that case let me just say it was SO difficult for me to write it :D Next chapter is Brass, and (as always) reviews are met with smiles and delight!


	6. Brass

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did… what more can I say?

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: I wasn't actually going to have this one; I wrote if after I wrote the one from Grissom's point of view (which is the next and final chapter), and couldn't decide where to add it in. I was going to have it last, but I think Grissom's is more poignant there than here. So enjoy and thank you guys SO much for the reviews :D Oh, and I apologize for the slight overlooking of Nick's not liking peanut butter. It totally slipped my mind!

Chapter 6: Brass

(Brass' PoV)

I'm not in there as much as I used to be, so it took a little while for me to catch on. Actually, it took me a long while.

Fine, Catherine had to clue me in. Happy?

But once I saw it, I was genuinely happy for them. I, unlike most others, didn't really have any vested interest in their relationship. My only involvement with them, other than the "jolly uncle" figure, was the strictly professional model they get at the crime scenes.

A lot of people think I feel like a father-type to Sara, at least. But it's not really like that. I mean, yeah, I look out for her when I can, and we've got a pretty easy friendship, but I've already got a daughter, and after her I'm not looking for another. Ellie, I mean, I love her but I feel so useless to her. And I don't really like that feeling.

Sara, you know, she can pretty much take care of herself. Sure, sometimes she slips, but she picks herself up. I just pat her on the back from time to time.

And Nick. Now, there's a kid I really like. I mean, I like the whole team, but Nick's the kind of guys a father'd want his daughter to fall for. He's a good guy, and if he's with Sara, so much the better for the both of them.

I feel like a nosey next-door neighbor watching two kids from across the street fall in love.

Oh yeah, it's love alright, even if they don't really know it yet. Since Catherine tipped me off, I've been watching. At the crime scenes, in the lab…just the way they interact, the way the finish each other's sentences, the way they find excuses to brush shoulders or hands when passing each other in the halls.

You know, I wonder if Gil thinks about this. Or even if he knows. I mean, here's a guy who is about as good with relationships as I am with bugs. He doesn't really understand how to interact with people, just like I don't understand (or really want to) the creepy-crawlies displayed around his office.

He's never really come out and admitted exactly how he feels about Sara, but I've got a pretty good idea. And it's a bit of a shame, because he could have had her. But he pushed her away and she found someone…

I want to say better. Because Nick is probably good for her in ways Gil could never be. And Nick and Sara make sense in a way that Gil and Sara never would. So that's good for them, but you still can't help feeling sorry for the guy, even if it _is_ his own fault.

Because you think, if it's been this long and he _still _hasn't come to grips with how he feels, how long will it take him to let go when he does realize it?

End Chapter 6

A/N: One more chapter to go after this one, so get those reviews in:P


	7. Grissom

Title: Who Knows What?

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm just borrowing it.

Summary: Two of our favorite CSIs are involved and aren't telling the lab. But who really knows what?

A/N: Just so you know, I got the information on pheromones and bugs and stuff (ick… bugs) from the encyclopedia sitting right her on my shelf. I know you all were wondering…

Chapter 7: Grissom

(Grissom's PoV)

It scared me, how attracted I was to her. I guess I still am. But I didn't know why. Yes, she's intelligent and fun and beautiful, but when you think about it, so's Catherine, and I'm not interested in her in any other capacity than my closest friend, and an amazing worker. So what was so different about Sara?

I delved into my entomology books, foolishly hoping that perhaps, buried amongst the wingspan of a monarch and the lifespan of the pill bug, was an explanation of the feelings which were becoming harder to suppress.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned to my books, as usual. And, in a way, I found my answer.

A pheromone is "any chemical or mixture of chemicals produced by a living organism that transmits a certain message to others of the same species". Their existence and uses concerning insects are the primary focuses in many experiments and texts, although many vertebrates communicate in the same way. The existence of _human_ pheromones is highly debated; a question that, as of yet, is without an answer.

Before Sara, I would not have given the theory a second thought; there was just no proof. But now… Sara and my unbidden attraction to her is evidence enough for me.

But is still scare me beyond anything, because I just don't understand.

Insects I get: certain pest species, including the Japanese beetle and the gypsy moth, can be trapped using insect pheromones, or can be confused by them, ensuring they do not mate, and therefore lay no eggs. Male moths can detect pheromones of the females from kilometers away, thanks to a specialized sense of smell. All this I get; its fact and its logic and its written in front of me in black and white.

But relationships and feelings aren't. Those things I often liken to my experiments, but with far too many variables to produce understandable results.

Even so, I'm not blind. I suppose it took me a little long to figure out, but eventually I realized Sara had…given up on me. And who would she turn to but Nick? In a way no one would have guessed, they were good for each other.

But where does that leave me?

In the insect world, there is a species called the rhinoceros beetle, named so for the horn protruding from its head. A male rhinoceros beetle will use that horn in mating battles against other males. But that didn't happen here. I didn't fight, because I didn't see my competitor. Which begs the question; had I known Nick was…well, if he was in the picture, would I have fought?

The thing that kills me is, I'm not sure I would've.

I have a job to think about, and to act on the feelings I have for Sara, I'd have to risk that. It was safer for me not to.

Looking back, I think I thought she'd always be an option; that she'd wait for me forever. That I could afford to keep her at arms length and she'd still be there. I enjoyed having that _option_ of being with her, even though I didn't do anything about it. I foolishly and selfishly thought I would always have that choice.

Everyone can tell that Nick and Sara are happy. It's just a matter of time before they come out and say it.

So, as it turns out, I was wrong.

End Chapter 7

A/N: There, another completed fic. I hoped you guys like it, thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought :D


End file.
